Of Knights and Queens
by BillA1
Summary: Before there was Warhawk, there was Warhawk! A Rex Stewart/ Merina Curry R'Verse story.


Of Knights and Queens by BillA1  
Copyright March 2008

Disclaimer: The characters Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Superman & Flash and their respective secret identities are all owned by DC Comics. This story is intended for my own pleasure and is not for profit. It has been posted to this site for others to read. Places and characters not own by DC Comics are my own creation. This story is based on characters and situations from the fanfiction story: The Signs of Air and Water by Merlin Missy. Spoilers up through Destroyer and The Call. Set during the Batman Beyond time period. Part of the R 'Verse; while familiarity with that series is recommended, it is not required to enjoy this story. Thanks to Merlin Missy for her helpful comments, but any mistakes you find are mine. Dedicated in loving memory of Jessie and Ida.

A/N: If the characters seem out of character, then they probably are.

_**Of Knights and Queens  
**_Rating: (PG-13)

Synopsis: Before there was Warhawk, there was Warhawk! A Rex Stewart/ Merina Curry R'Verse story.

The room was dark save for the dim light coming from his work desk. He reminded himself that he was an adult who'd been on his own for years. He'd taught shop at the high school and sometimes he'd filled in as the substitute math teacher. He'd spent a lot time away from work on League business and had paid for it professionally. Most of his colleagues thought he was doing drugs, possibly splicing. He'd been on teaching probation more than once and often reflected that if he'd put as much effort in his day job as he put in his night job he'd be the principal or vice-principal of a school by now.

But that was the price he'd paid because he'd gone into the family business where the definition and the requirements of success were very different. And yet he didn't think of himself as being successful in that chosen occupation until his Dad confirmed to him one day at lunch how proud he was of him.

Women just didn't understand how important it was for a man to hear his father tell him that he was proud of him. _Moms always accept you. But Dads approve you._ And yet, Rex Stewart would tell himself every so often that he didn't need his Dad to tell him he was proud of him, because he was an adult responsible for his own success ... and for his failures. He didn't need his father's approval for the way he chose to live his life.

Rex slumped in his chair. If he truly believed that, then why was he going to call his Dad?

Only hours ago, Merina had told him in the privacy of his bedroom that she would be in love for both of them. He didn't tell her that she didn't have to be. He didn't tell her that he'd never stopped loving her all the years she was away ruling Atlantis. He didn't have to say a thing because she already knew.

Yet, things were still complicated. He'd been an emotional wreck for the three years she'd been gone. Everyone knew that. There were times when he thought the only reason Superman allowed him to stay in the League was because of a misguided sense of loyalty to his parents. But now Merina was back and would stabilize the ship of his life. Or so he hoped.

He dialed the special number back to the Metropolis Metrotower which would route the call through a special gateway that allowed real-time conversations with distant points in space. It was one of the many devices Static and Gear had designed for the League. The transmission went through and his heart leaped in his throat as his father in another star system picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Dad."

"Hey son. What's up?" There was a pause. "Is everything okay?"

Rex was quiet. He suddenly felt as if he was five years old and had just broken his Dad's favorite coffee cup. "I have something to tell you."

The silence on Dad's end lasted about a heartbeat. "I'm listening," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Rex answered, too quickly he'd later reflect. "You remember Merina from a couple of years ago? We had dinner once or twice before, remember?" Rex didn't wait for his Dad to answer before he continued, "Well, she's back. I mean she and I are back together." He paused. "I think this time for good."

His father's response was measured. "I see." There was a silence before his Dad said, "I thought she was married and ruling Atlantis."

"She was just the caretaker ruler there, Dad. She's back on land now."

"Is she still married?"

There it was, finally out there in the open. Rex sighed loudly, now he knew making this call was a mistake. "They don't do divorces in Atlantis, Dad."

The silence this time was long enough to hum the entire first movement of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony. Or so it seemed.

Rex could hear a trace of disappointment in his Dad's voice as he said, "I see. So you're dating a married woman? Does that sound like a smart move to you?"

Rex's voice rose in volume and in firmness. "I wasn't calling for your permission. I just wanted you to know she was back. I just wanted to share my excitement, but I guess making this call was a mistake. Give mom my love. I'll call later."

He ended the transmission without giving his father a chance to respond. Rex slumped in his chair. There wasn't enough glue in the world for the five year old to put this cup back together.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Rex said nothing to Merina about his call to his Dad. But the call and the way it ended bothered him making for a restless night. Two days later the phone in his apartment rang just as he let himself in. He'd stopped at the grocery store to pick up some things for the dinner he was going to fix for Merina the following night. He hurriedly threw his bag of groceries in the chair and picked up the phone just before it would have gone to his answering machine. He'd expected the call to be from Merina confirming tomorrow night's dinner as he said, "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Mom?" His voice was higher than he wanted, partly from the surprise of hearing his mother's voice. Normally she wasn't the one to make calls. Dad did. She'd answer the phone, but generally didn't initiate calls.

"Hi. What's up?" He paused. "Is Dad okay?" Guilt raced through him. What if something was wrong with Dad and his last words to his father were angry ones. He'd never forgive himself.

His mother's voice was soft, but firm with a tinge of attitude. It was a voice he'd heard her use his entire life. It was her 'listen up. I have something I want you to do' voice and there was no arguing with it.

"Your father's fine," Mom said. "I'd like for you and Merina to come here for dinner this Saturday. Would you make that happen?"

_Crud_. He noted the "I'd" and not "we." He lowered his head even knowing she couldn't see it as he said, "Dad told you she's back, huh?"

"We talked."

"Mom, this may not be the best time for a visit. You know what I mean." He sighed. "Honestly? I probably made a mistake in saying anything to you guys, especially to Dad."

"Rex, we like Merina, but it really doesn't matter how we feel about her, does it? It only matters how you feel. Your father and I watched how you ... coped when she was away. Rex, falling for someone who is not free to commit to you will only break your heart. Your father is concerned for your happiness -- and so am I."

He'd grown up hearing the story of how his Mom and Dad had met, parted, and time traveled together and were finally wed. Dad later told him that his mom had been engaged to someone else when they first met, but that he didn't know it at the time. If he'd known, who knows how things might have turned out.

Rex plopped down in the chair next to his groceries. "Mom, I'm not stupid. I know you're concerned -- and I know why."

Mom didn't miss a beat as she said, "Then you know that we're not criticizing and I expect you both for dinner. The four of us will have a very pleasant evening." She paused and he could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "I promise." He'd grown up with _that_ voice, too. It was her 'everything will be alright' voice.

"Five," he said. _In for a penny, in for a pound._

"Huh?"

"There'll be five of us. You, Dad, me, Merina and her son, Arthur."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

There is an art to breaking bad news to people. Rex learned that lesson early in his life. Always give Superman bad news after lunch; Barda, early in the day. It didn't matter to Kai-Ro when bad news came as long as it wasn't Cassandra delivering it. With Merina it wasn't as much when as where. No bad news in the quarters - his or hers - ever. So he met her in the lunch room the next day because he'd also learned early on in life that bad news doesn't get better with time.

There was no easy way to put it so he simply blurted it out as soon as she'd taken the second bite of her salad. "We're all invited to my parents for dinner this weekend."

She put her fork down, quickly swallowed and reached across the table to touch his gloved hand. He moved his hand forward to meet hers. "All?" she asked. "Who is 'all'?"

"All as in you, me and Arthur." He frowned. "'Invite' was the wrong word. Let's call it a command appearance."

"Oh." She paused. "You told them we were dating again."

He nodded. "They want to see you. Well, actually mom wants to see you and meet Arthur. I think my Dad would be happy just to kick my brains in."

Merina leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "They want to make sure the old married broad isn't going to jack over their boy, right?"

Rex leaned forward across the table, removing his glove as he did so and smiled. "Look, I don't need their approval to be with you and Arthur. Never did. You know that."

Merina shook her head, leaned forward and grasped Rex's hand. Squeezing it, she answered, "No, you don't need it, but you want it -- and so do I."

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**(The next day)

It was only by pure happenstance that Merina and Kai-Ro were able to defeat the Illusionist. She'd never backed away from any villain before, but the Illusionist, with his ability to project images that seemed so real to his victims, was someone she hoped never to meet again.

Kai-Ro agreed to write the after action report so that she could check on Arthur. She was halfway down the corridor to her quarters when Barda stopped her.

"You've got a visitor in the Rec room." Barda's smile looked unusually devious.

"Who is it?" Merina asked as she tried to step around Barda, but the big woman stepped into her path blocking her way.

"Warhawk."

Merina's eyes narrowed. "Warhawk? He's not a visitor. Would you pass to him I'll see him after I get Arthur."

Barda frowned. "Not him. Her. The first one. This one's mother."

"Neptune's crud!" Merina said under her breath. "Okay. I'll see her as soon as I check on Arthur."

"Arthur's in the Rec room with her."

"What!"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Merina closed the distance from Barda to the recreation room in less than two minutes and exploded through the double doors with such force the doors slammed into the wall with her entrance.

Rex's mom was seated on the couch with Arthur in her lap. She wore her black and silver trimmed costume, complete with her black helmet. It was clear to Merina that this was not going to be a casual meeting.

_This_ Warhawk had not been startled by the sound of the double doors hitting the walls. Instead, she continued to gently rock Arthur as she held up a picture book in front of him and pointed to items on the page. She spoke to Arthur using words Merina assumed were Thanagarian. Arthur pointed at the pictures and tried to wrap his tongue around some of the difficult words. Warhawk laughed and hugged the boy every time the child got reasonably close in pronunciation.

"How dare you kidnap my son?" Merina snapped. "I don't care who you are. You have no right to take my child anywhere without my permission."

Warhawk looked up and flashed a quick smile that faded as rapidly as it had appeared. She put the book down and stood. Her mace dangled from her hip. "I'm sorry if I caused you any distress," she said. "I was just reading to him, entertaining him, you know. Here, you can have him." She handed the toddler back to Merina. Warhawk's eyes narrowed as she slowly added, "Sorry if you were concerned."

Merina did a rapid check on Arthur. He was dry and in good spirits. Suddenly and surprisingly, Arthur turned to reach for Warhawk, but Merina grabbed his hand and held it. Rex's mom smiled, folding her arms across her chest as Arthur voiced his displeasure at not being allowed to play with this other woman. Warhawk sat down on the couch watching Arthur struggle in Merina's arms as he tried to reach her.

Merina's frown deepened as she tried to quiet the unhappy child.

"Do you play chess?" Warhawk said suddenly. "Your father was very good at the game."

Merina balanced Arthur on her hip as she shook her head. "I get what's going on here. You've made your point. But I'm not going to play any stupid games with you. I do not have time for this."

"Yes, you do," Warhawk said with a smirk. "There's no one, but you and me ... and Arthur here. No one will dare come in here or ask for you until I leave." She stood and walked to a small table which had a chess game set up. She looked back at Merina. "Let's call it privilege." She paused and sat down at the table. "Looks like someone has started a game on this board. Why don't we finish it?"

Merina shook her head. "No. I think I'll just leave. But you should know that Rex and Arthur are the most important people in my life. I won't stop seeing your son and I won't ask him to stop seeing me."

Warhawk looked up at Merina and then back at the board. "I'll be black." She picked up the black queen and moved it and then said, "Queen to Rook Five. It's your move."

Merina's frown deepened as she shook her head in mock disgust and walked to the door holding Arthur. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. "Let me guess. I'm supposed to play you for Rex? And if I lose I'm not to see him anymore. Is that it?"

Warhawk stood. "Don't be stupid, woman. My son isn't some trophy you can play for -- or play with. He's a grown man who doesn't need me or his father to make life decisions for him." She grinned. "I just wanted to see you again and meet your son before Rex's father did." She paused. "You know, your son looks a lot like your father." She spread her wings and floated over to Merina. Arthur's face lit up and he reached out for the woman's wings.

Merina grabbed for Arthur's hand, but Warhawk seized it first and Arthur literally tried to crawl over his mother to get to the winged woman. Merina sighed, realizing the battle was lost and handed the child over. Warhawk cradled the boy gently and floated back to the chess board holding the giggling toddler. She sat down and looked over to Merina standing near the door. "It's still your move."

Merina took a deep breath and walked slowly to the board like a condemned prisoner. As she looked over the board, Warhawk stood, signaling for Merina to sit, and then she walked to the middle of the room.

"Okay, I moved," Merina said as she stood.

Warhawk wrapped her wings around herself so that Arthur could touch them. She turned her back to Merina and called out over her shoulder. "Let me hold Arthur for a while. Just tell me where you moved."

Merina's growl was just barely audible. She sat back down and after a moment said, "My move was Knight to Knight Four."

"Pawn to Knight Four. You don't know what having this conversation with you means to me. I don't get to talk to many women about my son."

Merina looked up. Warhawk still had her back to her, opening and closing her wings playfully letting Arthur briefly touch them before she moved them. Merina looked back at the board. "Pawn to Queen's Knight Three. I love Rex and the last thing I want to do is hurt him."

Warhawk paused half a second before answering, "Knight to Queen Five. He loves you too, Merina. He's prepared to sacrifice everything for you. Again! What are you prepared to sacrifice for him?"

Merina studied the board. "Pawn to Queen's Bishop Three." She looked up to see Warhawk staring at her. "I don't have to explain anything to you. I said I love him."

Warhawk put Arthur down on the couch, handed him the picture book and stood in front of him. "No, you don't have to explain anything to me. Love is about choices and commitment. Rex has made a choice. Only you know how prepared you are to make a commitment."

Merina looked down at the board again. Rex's mom was going to win this chess game unless she made a mistake. Merina cursed under her breath. The woman had probably set the board up, pretending it was someone else's game, just so she could demonstrate that she could beat Merina at any time, at anything. And Arthur wasn't helping by being so enthralled with this woman with feathers.

"I don't need a lecture from anyone about commitment," Merina snapped. "Let me tell you a story. There was one time I thought Rex had been killed and I was completely devastated. When Batman handed me his helmet, I literally dropped to my knees clutching it. Kai tried to comfort me, but I thought that helmet was all I had left of Rex. And there were so many things I wanted to say to him and I thought I'd never get a chance to tell him how much I cared for him. It was like I had died with him and for a moment I contemplated returning to Atlantis right then and there. Then he turned up alive and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I kept wanting to touch him to make sure he was still okay."

Merina pursed her lip together into a straight line as she firmly added, "I am royalty. I know how to carry myself in public. I know how to show no emotions during stressful times. I've been a princess and a queen and yet when he reappeared, I rush up to him and hugged him like a silly schoolgirl and didn't give a damn what the world thought. And at that moment, I knew right then and there that his life was more important to me than my own and I'd do whatever it took to keep him from harm. If that's not love, I don't know what is," Marina leaned back. "It's your move."

Warhawk gave her a long look, then looked down at Arthur. "Yes it is," she said softly. She cleared her throat and said, "Knight to King Seven. Check."

_What?_ Merina smiled, not believing her luck. Warhawk had made a mistake in moving the knight. She should have moved her rook. "Queen takes Knight. Checkmate," Merina announced. She looked up as Warhawk shrugged her shoulders.

"Looks like winning runs in the Curry blood," Warhawk said. "I'm heading back to my home now. Looking forward to seeing you and Arthur this weekend." She walked to the door, turned around and said, "Take care of my son." Then she walked out of the recreation room.

Merina watched as this first Warhawk left the room, then she sat down next to Arthur. It was then that she realized that she'd been holding her breath. She picked up Arthur and hugged him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"My mom was here?"

They were in Merina's quarters. She'd just changed Arthur and watched as the lad squirmed to get into Rex's arms. She kissed the boy on the forehead and offered him to Rex. "She left about an hour or two ago."

"_Nugjat_ _Maj!" _

"What?"

Rex sighed, flashed a quick grin apparently for Merina's sake, took the boy and said, "Nothing. What'd she say?"

Merina rubbed the back of the boy's head as Rex held him. "Said Arthur looked like my father. Said she looked forward to seeing us, all of us, this weekend. She played with Arthur. I think she really liked him and I know he liked her. Oh, and we played chess." She paused before adding, "I won."

The look on Rex's face was worth charging admission to view. "Whoa," he exclaimed. "Back the truck up. You beat my mom at chess?"

She took the child back from Rex and placed him on the bed. "Yeah, but you don't need to act like I leaped over a tall building or something. My brother taught me how to play a respectable game of chess." Rex's expression flattened.

"Put your smile back on," Merina continued. "She let me win. And I'm sure she knows that I know that. Did that sentence make sense? Anyway, I think we have a lot in common – besides you I mean."

Rex grinned. "I'm sure you do. You know this weekend may not be so bad after all." He pulled her close, kissed her and then unexpectedly held her at arm's length. There was a slight look of dread in his eyes as he asked, "She didn't happen to mention which one of them was making the dinner, did she?"

Merina just shook her head and smiled. "It doesn't matter. Everything is going to be just fine." She kissed him and glanced at Arthur. "We're all going to be just fine."

END


End file.
